The Story of Evil : I am Still Your Brother Forever
by Yoshina Vanatala
Summary: Inilah saat di mana semua orang seharusnya pergi meninggalkannya. Tapi kau tetap bersamanya. Sang ratu. Apa kau memang berjanji akan bersama dengan gadis itu selamanya, wahai pelayan yang jahat? (For Rilliane-Allen's and Kagamines' Birthday!) #ECIndoArchive #EverlastingGoodbye


**The Story of Evil : I am Still Your Brother Forever**

* * *

Semua karakter The Evillious Chronicles yang ada di sini, dan juga cerita yang sudah diringkas dengan kacau ini merupakan hak cipta milik **Akuno-P/mothy**. Gambar _cover_ dibuat oleh **ichika,** dan diwarnai (?) oleh **mamvik**. _No commercial profit taken._

* * *

 **WARNING** : Aneh. _Spoiler_ _alert_.

* * *

 **happy reading.**

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **aku akan melindungimu apapun yang terjadi.**

* * *

.

.

* * *

Di luar sana, api ada di mana-mana. Kenapa dia tetap berdiri bergeming di tempatnya?

Matanya nanar memperhatikan bagaimana dia mendapati para pelayan berlarian dengan panik karena kerajaan telah diserang. Hei, bukannya itu sudah jelas?

Suatu hari nanti akan datang sebuah konsekuensi dari apa yang telah diperbuat oleh seseorang. Dia sendiri juga telah memprediksikannya. Tapi **Allen** **Avadonia** tidak menyangka segalanya akan terjadi secepat ini.

Kenapa semuanya terjadi begitu cepat?

Ruangan terasa begitu bergemuruh. Tapi hatinya terasa lebih bergemuruh. Dia seolah terbakar dalam api, meskipun api itu sendiri tidak membakarnya. Dahi dia tekuk dalam-dalam, memikirkan apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang.

Bahkan cemilan tak terasa lagi bagi sang ratu. "Terlalu manis. Aku ingin sesuatu seperti roti tawar dan sejenisnya."

Oh, mereka hanya mengulur waktu. Memperbesar kegelisahan. Kecemasan mengambang di antara mereka. Mereka takut.

"Allen?"

"Ya?"

"Peganglah... tanganku."

Dia tunduk pada sang ratu. **Rilliane** **Lucifen** **d'Autriche**. Dia meraih, menggenggam erat tangannya. Sang saudari.

"Aku." Suara tinggi itu kini melemah. Kehilangan kekuatannya, kehilangan kekuasaannya. "Berharap bahwa aku bisa menjadi seperti ibuku. Tapi pada akhirnya aku... berakhir sendirian. Aku ditinggalkan oleh semua orang. Hanya kamu yang benar-benar berada di sisiku.

"Terima kasih sudah bersamaku selama ini."

"Kalau begitu," dia berbisik pelan, "bolehkah saya meminta sesuatu dari Anda?"

* * *

.

.

* * *

Dia tahu bahwa dia adalah saudara lelaki dari sang ratu Lucifenia. Tapi dia tidak punya kuasa untuk menunjukkannya pada dunia.

Dan akhirnya dia memilih untuk menutup rapat-rapat kenyataan itu, dan memutuskan untuk mendapatkan posisi paling menguntungkan dalam kerajaan.

Posisi di mana dia mampu memperhatikan, bagaimana saudarinya tumbuh berkembang. Dari masa dia masih kanak-kanak, hingga akhirnya wabah penyakit menyerang kedua orang tuanya. Memaksa para petinggi untuk mengangkat seseorang yang diduga satu-satunya keturunan dari raja dan ratu di usianya yang masih muda.

 _Rilliane._

Dia tidak bisa lagi memanggil nama itu dengan sembarangan. Tidak tanpa adanya gelar kehormatan. Ah, rindu rasanya dia memanggil nama kecil itu. Dulu, sebelum dia bertemu dengan sang "iblis kerakusan".

Takdirnya dengan sang ratu sudah berbeda sejak awal. Bahkan sebelum segalanya telah dimulai, mereka sudah tidak sama. Sama namun berbeda.

Dan memang dua orang tidak bisa menjadi satu pemimpin sekaligus, bukan? Dia mengalah demi kebaikan sang ratu. Dia rela membuang dirinya dan tersesat di dalam kediaman Avadonia.

Kemudian dia berpikir, berada di samping sang ratu saja sudah cukup baginya. Meskipun sang ratu tidak lagi ingat dengannya, dia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa sang saudari baik-baik saja. Ya, selama ada dia di sisi sang ratu.

Dia mendedikasikan hidupnya hanya untuk sang saudari. Dia tidak peduli apapun. Siapapun yang menghalangi jalan sang ratu, walaupun itu semak berduri, akan tetap dia singkirkan agar sang ratu tetap mampu menjejakkan kakinya dengan leluasa.

Termasuk bunga indah yang malang.

Dia terpaksa membuang perasaannya. Membuang sebagian besar hatinya. Mencabik dirinya dengan penderitaan. Sampai dia mati rasa akan hal itu. Dia terpaksa membuang bunga yang indah itu demi ratunya. Demi Yang Mulia Agung.

Meskipun dia tahu bahwa itu bukan salahnya. **Michaela** , gadis malang yang harus ikut disingkirkan karena dia menghalangi jalan setapak sang ratu.

Bayang-bayangnya menghantui setiap tarikan napas yang dia ambil. Dia tahu itu bukan dia, hanya delusi. Ya, dia tidak menampik kenyataan bahwa dia menyesal atas apa yang telah terjadi. Dia telah berusaha untuk mendoakan keselamatan sang gadis, hanya untuk mengetahui bahwa dia telah dibunuh oleh seseorang di dalam sumur itu. Ah, mungkin takdirlah yang membunuhnya.

Dia tidak seharusnya ditakdirkan untuk hidup bahagia. Tidak peduli sekeras apapun harapannya, sekeras itu pula akhir yang dilemparkan padanya. Dia hidup untuk menggerakkan roda gigi kehancuran itu, bersama sang penguasa seberang lautan. **Kyle** **Marlon**.

Tapi dia sudah tahu hal itu. Dan dia sudah menduga bahwa itu akan terjadi padanya.

Dia sudah memberikan seluruh jiwanya pada sang ratu. Membuat kontrak sepihak dengannya, dan tak mampu lagi mengelak darinya. Dia tersenyum, tapi dia menangis. Dia bahagia, tapi dia sedih. Dia hidup, tapi dia mati. Oh, dunia yang penuh dengan kemunafikan.

Dia memutuskan untuk berdansa dengan sang iblis kesombongan. Menarik tangannya dalam genggaman, membiarkan dirinya lenyap selamanya dalam labirin ini.

Tapi, hei. Dia rasa tidak ada yang perlu disesali. Selama senyum itu masih tersungging di wajah yang manis itu, selama aura kebahagiaan masih terpancar dari tubuh yang mungil itu, dia sama sekali tidak keberatan bahkan sekalipun harus dirajam sepanjang sisa hidupnya. Walaupun dia harus hancur lebur karenanya.

Dia sudah tidak peduli lagi. Dia mengabaikan karma yang membayang di udara, membuang perasaan hati, membiarkan roda gigi kehancuran itu berjalan, dan berdiri menghadap masa depan.

Sampailah karma itu pada hari yang dijanjikan. Hari ini.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Akhirnya dia mengutarakan apa yang sebenarnya sudah melintas di benaknya sedari tadi.

"Yang Mulia..." Dia berjalan mendekati sang ratu. "Larilah dari sini."

"Apa?" Sang ratu mendesis, dan menoleh padanya dalam sepersekian detik. "Kau pasti tidak serius."

"Kapan lagi saya bisa seserius ini?"

"Itu tidak mungkin! Aku..." Diam menunduk, sang ratu tidak memiliki keberanian untuk menatap matanya. "Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan istanaku! Kerajaanku! Kemewahanku..."

"Tidak ada jalan lain..."

"Ini hanya pemberontakan biasa 'kan? Datangilah mereka dan pukul mundur mereka—!"

"Itu sudah tidak mungkin lagi."

"Apa?"

"Ini bukan pemberontakan biasa." Suaranya bagai lenyap dalam hening sebelum badai. "Ini revolusi."

Sang ratu terdiam, membelalak tak percaya.

"Dan selama Yang Mulia masih ada di istana ini, mereka akan tetap mengepung kita karena mereka mengincar Yang Mulia."

* * *

.

.

* * *

Ah, kau membuatnya menangis?

Apakah sebuah deklarasi dari apa yang telah sekuat mungkin dia tutupi itu, mampu menorehkan luka kasat mata pada hati sang bocah yang manja?

Dia yang memutuskan untuk meminta sang ratu kabur ke tempat yang jauh. Sejauh mungkin, di mana para pemberontak takkan mampu mencapainya.

Dia yang memutuskan untuk bertukar identitas dengan sang ratu. Dia menjadi diri sang ratu, dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

Dan dia pula yang memutuskan untuk mengatakan, bahwa dia adalah saudara sang ratu. Ayahnya adalah ayah sang ratu, dan ibunya adalah ibu sang ratu.

Bahwa mereka terikat dalam sebuah pertalian darah yang menyedihkan.

Itulah yang sebenarnya sempat menamparnya dengan keras. Kenyataan menyadarkannya bahwa drama sabun tidak hanya ada di dalam khayalan. Buktinya, dia mampu menyakiti hati kecil sang saudari dengan kebenaran, dia membuat sang saudari menangis.

Dia sudah bersumpah tidak akan membuat sang saudari menangis.

Tapi hari ini dia melakukannya.

"Maafkan saya, Yang Mulia."

Dunia tidak akan pernah baik pada siapapun.

"Saya mohon, pergilah sekarang, Yang Mulia."

Gadis itu bergeming. Mata biru yang basah memperhatikannya dengan nanar. Dia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Saya percaya jika Yang Mulia berjalan melalui taman sebelah tenggara, para pemberontak tidak akan menangkap Yang Mulia. Yang Mulia bisa pergi melewati jalan rahasia yang sering kita lewati dulu. Dan setelah keluar, pergilah bersama Josephine. Saya yakin dia masih ada di sana."

"Kamu... bagaimana?"

Lidahnya mendadak kelu. Dia tidak bisa memberitahukan akhir hidupnya yang sudah bisa dia beritahu melalui mata tajam miliknya itu. Tidak untuk membuat gadis itu lebih khawatir lagi. Jadi dia pun hanya menyungging senyum, dan menatap saudarinya dengan hangat.

"Saya tidak akan apa-apa. Saya akan membungkam mereka. Dan tenang saja, Yang Mulia. Setelah semua ini berakhir, saya akan tetap berada di samping Yang Mulia untuk selamanya. Saya berjanji."

Pecahlah tangis sang gadis.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

" _Huh! Aku bosan di kerajaan terus, Alexiel!"_

 _Rilliane muda mengeluh pada Allen muda yang masih memiliki nama_ _ **Alexiel**_ _ **Lucifen**_ _ **d'Autriche**_ _sebagai namanya. Allen muda hanya tersenyum. "Yah, sabarlah, Rilliane."_

" _Tapi kamu bosan juga, 'kan?!"_

 _Allen tidak menjawab apapun melainkan tersenyum kikuk. "Alexiel?"_

" _Uhm, iya sih..."_

 _Lalu Rilliane melemaskan punggungnya, dan menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya di atas meja. "Aku bosan banget di sini!"_

" _Bagaimana kalau kita mengendap keluar istana?"_

" _Huh?" Rilliane bingung mendengar ucapan Allen barusan. "Bagaimana caranya? Kita pasti bakal langsung ketahuan oleh pengawal istana!"_

" _Aku menemukan jalan rahasia di istana ini," ucap Allen. Dia berjalan dan ketika sampai di depan perapian, dia berhenti. "Ada jalan rahasia di sini."_

" _Lalu? Ini mengarah ke mana?"_

 _Allen terdiam sejenak, lalu menyeringai. "Keluar istana lah. Dengan begitu kita bisa jalan-jalan keluar berdua saja, bukan?"_

 _Rilliane sempat bingung sebentar, tapi akhirnya dia ikut menyeringai. "Oh, benar juga kamu, Alexiel!"_

 _Ketika mereka telah keluar, Rilliane memimpin jalan, dan dia mengatakan dia tahu bahwa tidak jauh dari istana ini ada sebuah tempat yang indah. Dia tahu karena dia sering diajak jalan-jalan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Perjalanan yang mereka tempuh agak jauh, tetapi Rilliane hafal dengan rute jalan, maka mereka bisa sampai dengan mudah di tempat itu._

" _Pantai?" Allen bergumam pelan._

" _Yap! Pantai!" Rilliane langsung berlari menghambur pada hamparan pasir di bibir pantai. "Ayo, Alexiel! Kemarilah!"_

 _Mereka bermain. Mereka tertawa. Bersama dan hanya berdua. Di dunia mereka berdua._

 _Semakin hari, mereka semakin sering mengunjungi pantai itu. Pantai Lucifenia._

" _Aduh..." Rilliane mengaduh ketika dia berlari dan terjatuh. Allen yang berada di depannya pun sontak berhenti, dan membalikkan badannya._

" _Eh? Rilliane!" sergah Allen menghampiri Rilliane. Dia memeriksa luka yang ada di lutut sang gadis pirang. "Sudah kubilang, jangan berlari!"_

 _Kemudian dengan telaten, sang saudara mengobati luka itu dengan seadanya. Dia membasuh luka itu terlebih dahulu dengan air laut, merobek sedikit kain baju miliknya, dan mengikatnya dengan pelan._

 _Seusainya, barulah Allen sadar bahwa dari tadi Rilliane hanya memberengut. Tapi Allen hanya tertawa melihatnya._

" _Alexiel! Apa yang lucu?!"_

" _Mukamu itu... lucu sekali saat kamu marah."_

" _Huh!" Rilliane bersedekap dan membuang muka, menunjukkan sikap kesal._

 _Perlahan tawa Allen meredup, tergantikan dengan ekspresi panik. "R-Rilliane? Kamu marah?"_

" _..." Rilliane melirik pada Allen dari ekor matanya. "Emang kenapa?"_

" _U-uhm, aku minta maaf. Aku cuma bercanda kok."_

" _... fuh."_

" _Heh?" Allen mengerjap-erjapkan kedua matanya. "Rilliane?"_

" _Fuhahaha! Alexiel! Aku tidak tahan lagi! Seharusnya kamu melihat wajahmu tadi!"_

 _Allen terkejut mendengar suara tawa Rilliane, tapi pada akhirnya dia tersenyum. "Ayolah, Rilliane. Itu tidak lucu."_

* * *

.

.

* * *

" _Leonhart, aku tidak kenal anak laki-laki itu, siapa dia?"_

 _Dia berhenti berjalan, bersama dengan pria yang mengiringi perjalanannya._ _ **Leonhart**_ _ **Avadonia**_ _menoleh dan mendapati Ratu Rilliane mencegat mereka._

" _Oh, Yang Mulia Rilliane." Leonhart berhadapan dengan Rilliane, dan dia mengenalkan anak laki-laki itu pada Rilliane. "Dia bekerja di kerajaan mulai hari ini. Namanya adalah Allen."_

Allen.

" _Hum, menarik... dia terlihat sangat mirip denganku!"_

 _Jelaslah Rilliane tidak mengenalinya. Dia hanya mengenal Alexiel. Saudara kembarnya. Keturunan kandung dari keluarga kerajaan. Bukan seorang pelayan. Bukan juga anak angkat dari seorang pimpinan pengawal kerajaan._

 _Lagipula dia hanya tahu bahwa Alexiel mati karena adanya konflik perebutan takhta kerajaan yang terjadi tidak lama sebelum dia menjadi ratu._

 _Rilliane sama sekali tidak mengenal Allen yang sekarang._

 _Dan dari situ pula Allen menyamar menjadi pelayan sang ratu yang paling setia. Dan namanya juga anak-anak, Rilliane sering mengajak Allen untuk bermain-main._

 _Hingga pada saat sehari sebelum ulang tahun mereka yang keempat belas, Rilliane menghilang. Allen pun sangat cemas. Maka dia dan Leonhart membentuk kelompok kecil, untuk mencari sang ratu._

 _Dia mencurigai bahwa mungkin Rilliane mengendap keluar dari istana melalui... jalan rahasia itu._

 _Tiba-tiba dia teringat dengan masa lalunya dengan Rilliane. Ketika mereka diam-diam keluar dari istana melalui jalan ini, dan pergi ke pantai di mana mereka dapat memperhatikan samudera biru yang amat luas._

 _Benar saja, dia menemukan sang ratu di tempat itu. Menatap kaki langit di mana terdapat sebuah samudera yang sebiru mata miliknya di bawah langit itu._

" _Allen?"_

" _Yang Mulia, sedang apa Anda di sini?" Tak dapat dipungkiri, dia merasa sangat lega. "Semua orang mencemaskan Yang Mulia."_

 _Alih-alih menjawab, sang ratu malah marah padanya. "Kenapa kau cepat sekali menemukanku? Aku masih ingin di sini lebih lama lagi!"_

 _Dia hanya terdiam mendengar sang saudari marah. "M-maafkan saya, Yang Mulia. Saya hanya khawatir."_

" _Kamu khawatir?" Sang ratu mencibir._

 _Dia tidak menjawab, melainkan meminta maaf. "Saya mohon, maafkan saya. Saya hanya takut jika terjadi sesuatu pada Anda."_

 _Rilliane hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan yang masih marah, tapi sudah mendingan daripada tadi. "Baiklah, kumaafkan."_

 _Saat sang ratu bersiap untuk pergi, dia mendapati adanya sebuah guratan luka di punggung tangan Rilliane. "Y-Yang Mulia, tunggu sebentar!"_

" _A-apa?" Lalu sang saudari membelalak ketika Allen spontan menggenggam tangannya. "Hei, tidak sopan kamu!"_

" _T-tapi tangan Anda berdarah!" Rupanya kecemasan sang pemuda lebih tinggi ketimbang rasa hormatnya pada sang ratu. "Saya mohon, ijinkan saya untuk mengobatinya!"_

 _Rilliane terdiam mendengar aksen yang dikeluarkan oleh Allen tersebut. Setelah berpikir sesaat, akhirnya sang gadis menyerah, dan mengangkat tangannya. "Huh, baiklah. Cepatlah."_

 _Ketika Allen sedang sibuk mengobati tangan yang terluka itu, perlahan dia tenggelam dalam lamunannya. Dia teringat akan masa lalunya dengan Rilliane. Dan dia mulai berpikir, apakah mereka bisa berada di momen seperti ini lebih lama lagi?_

 _Berdua saja dengan Rilliane seperti yang sering mereka lakukan dulu?_

" _... len."_

" _Huh?" Dia langsung tersadar dari lamunannya. "Yang Mulia?"_

" _... kau bisa melepaskan tanganku sekarang. Kurasa kau sudah selesai."_

 _Malu karena ketahuan melamun, sang pelayan melepaskan tangan sang ratu dengan perlahan, dan meminta maaf. "M-maafkan saya, Yang Mulia."_

 _Dia hanya takut, jika sang ratu marah lagi padanya._

 _Tapi rupa-rupanya, Rilliane justru tertawa menanggapinya._

" _Y-Yang Mulia? Ada apa?"_

" _Hahaha, bukan apa-apa." Rilliane mulai menghentikan tawanya. "Tumben kau bisa seperti itu."_

" _U-uhm..." Dia mengalihkan pandangannya saat sang ratu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah sang pemuda. "M-maafkan atas kelancangan saya."_

 _Dia hanya penasaran, kenapa suasana hati Rilliane bisa berubah begitu cepat?_

" _Hahaha, sudahlah. Aku sudah gak marah lagi kok." Rilliane pun berdiri, dan menatap pada samudera biru. "Sebentar lagi gelap, kurasa kita harus kembali."_

 _Dia mengangguk. "Kita harus kembali ke pelabuhan terdekat."_

" _Apakah itu lebih baik daripada melewati hutan?" tanya sang ratu dengan polos._

" _Benar, Yang Mulia. Selain lebih aman, rute itu juga lebih cepat."_

 _Sang ratu terdiam sejenak. "H-huh, aku tahu kok!"_

 _Dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Tampak tidak mengerti kenapa sang ratu harus seperti itu. "Yang Mulia, sebaiknya Anda memanggil pengawal kerajaan untuk menjemput Anda."_

" _Kamu sendiri gak ikut?" tanya Rilliane ketika dia sudah mendekati kuda yang dia kendarai tadi._ _ **Josephine**_ _._

" _Maaf, saya tidak bisa naik kuda." Dia berbohong. "Saya jalan kaki mengikuti Anda."_

" _Tapi kamu harus ikut denganku ya!"_

" _Iya, Yang Mulia," jawab Allen sambil meraih tali yang melingkari Josephine. Rilliane pun naik di atas kuda itu._

 _Kemudian mereka berjalan perlahan menuju pelabuhan terdekat._

 _Di tengah perjalanan, Allen mendapati sang ratu memperhatikan langit senja. "Yang Mulia?"_

" _Matahari selalu sendirian ya?" Rilliane bergumam pelan. "Sama seperti aku."_

 _Allen terkejut dengan perkataan yang tiba-tiba seperti itu, dan memperhatikan sang ratu. Wajahnya terlihat... kesepian._

 _Tapi apa maksudnya? Apakah itu artinya Rilliane memang benar-benar kesepian?_

 _Benarkah?_

 _Tidak lama setelah hilangnya Rilliane tersebut, terjadi sebuah peristiwa di mana persediaan makanan telah dicuri oleh seseorang. Sang ratu murka, dan dia mengetahui bahwa pencurinya adalah sang pimpinan pengawal istana, Leonhart._

 _Sang ratu memerintahkan Allen untuk membunuhnya, karena dia mempercayai sang pelayan. Dan sang pemuda pun melaksanakannya. Membunuh seorang manusia untuk pertama kalinya._

 _Dan mulai dari saat itu, Allen telah memutuskan dia akan melindungi Rilliane. Apapun yang terjadi. Bahkan meskipun dia harus menjadi jahat sekalipun._

 _Apapun akan dia lakukan._

 _"Cemilan hari ini rasanya enak ya!"_

 _Melihat senyuman itu. Senyum yang begitu polos seolah tanpa noda. Hatinya tergetar._

 _Dia akan melakukan apapun demi dirinya._

 _Untuk ratunya._

 _Untuk saudarinya._

Untuk Rilliane.

" _Aku selalu merasa bahwa aku sendirian. Tapi Allen, kamu... adalah orang terakhir yang bersedia berada di sampingku. Bahkan sekarang, kamu telah melakukan apapun untukku."_

 _Ya, dia akan selalu ada untuk sang ratu. Meskipun seluruh dunia membencinya, meskipun seluruh dunia tidak mengakui keberadaannya. Sang pelayan akan selalu ada untuknya. Sampai kapanpun._

 _Allen tidak peduli dengan ucapan miring orang-orang mengenai kesetiaannya pada sang ratu. Tidak._ Pada sang saudari _._

 _Dia begitu menyayangi Rilliane. Sepenuh hati dan jiwanya._

Meskipun dia harus menjadi jahat sekalipun.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Allen memeluk Rilliane dengan erat._

"Kita adalah saudara kembar. Tidak akan ada yang menyadarinya. Saya tidak akan ketahuan, demikian juga dengan Anda."

"Saudara... kembar?" Sang ratu tercengang. "Allen? Alexiel? Itukah kamu?"

Sang saudara tersenyum. Dia menjelaskan segalanya. Tabir kebenaran telah terbuka, namun semuanya telah terlambat.

Tidak ada gunanya menyesal sekarang.

"Kenapa kamu melakukan semua ini padaku? Bahkan setelah semua yang sudah terjadi? Bahkan meskipun kau harus terbunuh demi... aku?"

Sang pelayan menatap mata biru yang indah itu. Yang bersinar akan air mata.

"Rilliane... kamu telah menjadi gadis yang jahat... jika kamu adalah gadis yang jahat, maka darah kejahatanmu juga mengalir di dalam diriku. Jika kamu adalah Putri yang Jahat, maka aku adalah Pelayan yang Jahat. Jadi tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi, aku akan mengambil alih tempatmu di sini sementara kau akan tetap hidup..."

"Tidak!" Rilliane sontak berteriak. "Jangan, jangan lakukan itu. Aku mohon."

Mengangkat tangannya, Allen mencoba menghapus air matanya, "Rilliane, jangan menangis lagi."

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa."

Dia harus kuat.

"Hei, kamu tahu, Rilliane?" Sekali lagi, Allen merapatkan pelukan mereka. Hingga dia yakin Rilliane bisa mendengar detak jantungnya karena sang pemuda lebih tinggi darinya. Diatakut. _Mereka_ _takut_. "Kalau sudah begini, kurasa kamu sudah bukan Sang Putri yang Jahat lagi."

Kemudian dia melepaskan pelukan mereka. Dan pergi.

"Allen..." Tangan lemah, tubuh bergetar. Kehilangan kekuatan bahkan hanya sekedar untuk meraih gagang pintu, dia hanya mampu terisak. Dia mengais pintu kamarnya. Putus asa.

Allen pun mengunci pintunya, dan berbisik dari baliknya. "Hei, Rilliane. Apa kamu masih ingat dulu? Kita saling berpelukan dan menangis karena dikunci di kamar ini oleh ibu gara-gara kita nakal?"

Tidak, dia harus kuat. Allen tidak bisa menjadi lemah sekarang. Dia harus bisa menguatkan Rilliane.

"Maaf, kali ini aku sudah tidak bisa lagi melakukannya bersamamu."

"Allen, kumohon, jangan pergi."

Allen menarik napasnya perlahan. "Rilliane, selamat tinggal... aku menyayangimu."

"Allen!"

Sang pemuda pun berbalik. Dia membuang hatinya yang telah hancur. Dia mengabaikan tangisan nyaring sang kembaran. Dia harus pergi.

Dia harus pergi menghadapi takdirnya. Meskipun dia harus mati. Meskipun dia harus jatuh dalam air mata.

"Hei," dia bergumam, sedetik sebelum dia ditemukan. "'Sang Putri yang Jahat' tidak seharusnya menangis, 'kan?"

* * *

.

.

* * *

Dia tidak mampu melihatnya. Dia tidak mampu menghadapi rakyat. Dunia terasa begitu panas dan cerah ketika dia berada di sini.

Tamparan dari sang pangeran biru, dan tangisan sang kakak angkat telah larut dalam kalbunya. Senyuman Michaela, semuanya begitu berputar-putar.

"Itu dia, ratu yang jahat!"

"Pancung dia! Jangan biarkan dia tetap hidup!"

Bohong jika ada yang bilang dia tidak takut. Dia takut. Dia takut mati.

Dan lagi, sebenarnya masih banyak hal yang ingin dia lakukan. Tapi sayangnya, petualangan hidupnya berakhir sampai di sini. Di pemancung ini. Sebagai Rilliane yang palsu.

Tapi dia telah bertekad. Dia akan melindungi Rilliane. Sampai kapanpun.

Panasnya siang hari mulai mengirimkan halusinasi padanya. Dia seperti mendengar sesuatu yang samar, seperti sangat jauh.

"Lu li la... lu li la..."

Ah, hatinya terasa begitu sesak ketika dia mendengarnya.

Delusi menyelimuti kedua matanya yang tak lagi terpancar kehidupan. Dia seperti melihat kenangannya dulu. Hanya ada dia dan Rilliane. Ketika mereka bermain bersama di pantai Lucifenia. Kebersamaan mereka.

Ah, Rilliane berada di sampingnya, menggenggam tangannya. Tersenyum padanya. Tertawa bersamanya.

 _Beginikah rasanya ketika sebentar lagi ajal menjemputmu?_

"Apakah kau memiliki kata-kata terakhirmu?"

Sang algojo bertanya padanya dengan nada yang suram. Allen terdiam, dia tidak mampu menjawab apapun.

 _Adakah sesuatu yang dapat dia katakan sebelum kematiannya?_

Dia tidak begitu yakin bahwa dia memiliki sebuah harapan. Mungkin ada, tapi entah kenapa di saat seperti ini, dia sama sekali tidak bisa mengingatnya.

Tepat pada saat itu, lonceng berbunyi. Berdentang. Mengirimkan sirene kematian untuknya. Ah, dia langsung teringat dengan Rilliane. Ini pasti sudah pukul 3 sore. Saatnya cemilan bagi sang ratu. Tidak, sang mantan ratu.

"Apakah kau memiliki keinginan terakhir?"

Allen mengangkat kepalanya yang terasa begitu berat, dan memutuskan bahwa dia akan mempertahankan kelicikan sang saudari kembar sampai akhir hayatnya. Jadi, dengan menyeringai licik, dia pun berucap,

' _Aku sayang padamu, Rilliane. Nanti kita bermain bersama lagi ya.'_

"Oh, saatnya cemilan."

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **end...?**

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **A/N** : Sebenarnya ini sempat terabaikan selama beberapa bulan, trus mumpung lagi libur panjang (lebih panjang daripada liburan biasanya), jadi tiba-tiba saya kepikiran mau ngelanjutin fanfic ini buat merayakan ultah **Rilliane** **Lucifen** **d'Autriche** , **Allen** **Avadonia** , **Kagamine** **Rin** (Vocaloid pemeran Rilliane), dan **Kagamine** **Len** (Vocaloid pemeran Allen)! SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN YAAAAAAA /NAK/

Trus sekalian juga buat disumbangin ke #ECIndoArchive. Maaf, kemarin udah ngirim, malah ngirim lagi. Kayanya saya terlalu antusias jadi bakalan ngirim entri lagi setelah ini kalo sempat. www

Baiklah. Maaf gaje. Terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca.

* * *

27122015\. TsoE:ISYBF. YV


End file.
